Secrets We Keep
by Ghostwriter
Summary: An investigation of sexual abuse in a psychiatrist's office brings back bad memories for Hanson.
1. Drinking Away Her Memory

SECRETS WE KEEP

AUTHOR'S NOTEDISCLAIMER

Takes place right after the episode "Higher Education". I felt that Tom Hanson seemed really upset in "Blindsided" when he realized what Diane Nelson's father was doing to her and he figured out what had happened to Joy Prentiss in "Higher Education" pretty fast, although that was more of rape than molestation. And this is my take on why. Now, I realize that molestation is a totally rotten act and that you can be upset about it without it have happened to you, but this is just my imagination. All original characters belong to Fox and Stephen J. Cannell. When you see someone you don't recognize, you know they belong to me.

CHAPTER ONE: DRINKING AWAY HER MEMORY

Officer Tom Hanson was doing the same thing he always did when the memory threatened to come back. He was drinking. If he could just get drunk enough, he wouldn't remember.

"Tommy," he heard her say. This caused him to take another swig of the scotch he had ordered. He justhe just had to get drunk. If he got drunk, she'd be gone.

_"Tommy," she said again._ Tom took another drink. Why was it so bad tonight? The memory didn't usually get him this hard. It didn't make sense. The man continued to drink.


	2. The New Case

DISCLAIMER

It's still not mine yet. Everything still belongs to Stephen J. Cannell.

The next morning, Officer Judith "Judy" Hoffs, Douglas "Doug" Penhall, and Harry Truman Ioki worked at their desks. Just then, their Captain, Adam Fuller came in.

"All right everybody, listen up," he announced. Then, "Where's Hanson?"

"I don't know, Captain. He didn't come in when he was scheduled," Judy replied. As soon as she said this, the object of their conversation came stumbling in.

"Hanson!" Judy cried in concern.

"Hey, Jude. Not so loud, huh?" Tom requested.

"You okay?" Doug asked.

"Bad hangover man," Tom replied.

"So Cap, you were talking like you had some news?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. We got a new case," Capt. Fuller told them.

"Great," Ioki said. "What is it?" he wondered.

"A psychiatrist's office is rumored to be participating in inappropriate behavior," Capt. Fuller answered.

"What kind of inappropriate behavior?" Ioki wondered.

"There have been allegations of sexual abuse from numerous patients," Capt. Fuller replied.

"Oh, man," Judy sighed.

"Ioki, I want you to interview Craig Monroe, he's one of the patients making a complaint. Hoffs, you're going in as a new volunteer. Hanson, you and Penhall are going undercover as troubled kids," Capt. Fuller continued.

"No," Tom protested.

"You have a good reason, Hanson?" asked Fuller.

"No, Sir. Not one I'm willing to share," Tom responded.

"Okay, then. You all have your assignments," Capt. Fuller stated.


	3. Setting Up Shop

DISCLAIMER

Yay me. I finally own something. Regina Chambers and everyone who works with her. Everything else belongs to Stephen J. Cannell.

Two days later, two boys walked into a building that read **Chambers' Psychiatrist Office**.

"I **hate** shrinks," one of the boys hissed.

"Hey, relax, man. All we gotta do is pretend to be deeply troubled youths. It's nothin' that we ain't done before," the second boy said.

"Will you shut up, Doug?" Tom snapped. _Chambers? Why does that name seem familiar? It can't be who I'm thinking of…could it_? He wondered.

"Geez. Sorry," Doug muttered. Meanwhile, the attractive black girl behind the counter found herself staring at the two boys who had just walked in.

"Can I help you boys?" she asked brusquely.

"Yeah. What's the fastest way out of here?" Tom shot back. Judy fixed him with a look. _Come on, Tom. Don't blow this_, she thought.

"Uh, yeah. You can help us. We have an appointment," Doug responded.

"Name?" Judy asked in the same tone as before.

"Tom and Doug Williams," Doug answered.

"Through the hall, last door on the right," Judy stated. The boys went into the hall, though Tom kept lagging.

"Will you come on?" Doug snapped, grabbing his friend by the shoulder and dragging him. Finally, they were at the door. Doug knocked.

"Come in," a voice invited. The door was opened and the boys stepped inside.

"Hello, boys," an attractive woman with reddish-blond hair greeted. Tom's stomach lurched. It was **her**.


	4. The Face From His Nightmare

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Resubmitted due to a mistake I made. Once again, this is owned by Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell.

"Hi," Doug said as they sat down. There was a beat of silence, then Doug elbowed Tom in the ribs.

"Hey," Tom muttered.

"You boys are here because you've spun out of control and your parents don't know what to do," the woman stated.

"Yeah whatever," Doug responded. "And let me guess: you're Ms. Chambers," he continued.

"Oh, Regina's just fine. Ms. Chambers makes me feel so old," she told them.

"Yeah. Right," Tom muttered darkly.

"Tom, knock it off. The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish and be done with it," Doug chided.

"Fine. Whatever," Tom responded.

"Well, this first session is mainly just an introduction period, we introduce ourselves and you tell me why you're here," Regina told them. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Here she goes again. I can't believe she thinks we're actually gonna buy this_, he thought to himself.

"Well, you already told us **your** name," was what he said out loud.

"I'm Doug Rawlings, and smart mouth over here is my brother Tom," Doug introduced the two.

"And why are you two here?" Regina asked.

"'Cause our parents made us. Why do you think?" Tom shot back.

"Pretty much," Doug confirmed, trying not to stare at partner too strangely. _What is up with Hanson?_ he wondered. He was acting like a total jerk. "You see, we got into a little trouble and they freaked," he continued.

"Yeah, and they thought we needed therapy. Whatever," Tom snorted.

"We'll all discuss this together more at length next week. After that, I want to see you two separately," Regina told them. _No!_ Tom's mind screamed, his stomach tightening into a knot.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Doug agreed. He and Tom started for the door. Doug was already out in the hall and Tom was halfway to the door when he felt the hand on his shoulder. The man stiffened.

"I'm especially looking forward to seeing **you**…Tommy Hanson," Regina whispered in his ear. His only reply was a barely audible, shaky inhalation. The man felt her fingers stroking one of his locks. He pulled away and walked out the door.


	5. What She Made Me Do

DISCLAIMER

Still doesn't belong to me, but Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. Actually, wait. I do own Regina Chambers and the Monroe family.

At the same time, Ioki was interviewing sixteen-year old Craig Monroe, who was sitting on the couch with his parents.

"So, you were sent to Regina Chambers' office?" Ioki asked.

"Yes," Craig confirmed.

"What was the nature of your therapy?" Ioki wondered.

"My grades had dropped and I didn't know how to tell my parents, so I stole a bunch of stuff. It was stupid, I know," Craig replied.

"When did the sessions change?" Ioki queried, after he written down the information.

"About the, uhfourth session," Craig answered. "She, um, walked over to me, sat in close, put her hand on my knee, made me" the boy stopped and let in a sharp intake of breath.

"What? What'd she make you do?" Ioki pressed.

"It's okay, honey," Mrs. Monroe said gently.

"She, um, she, uh, made memade me" again, Craig hesitated.

"Look, I realize this is hard for you, but I need to know what happened," Ioki told him.

"She made me undress her," Craig whispered. "And I had to call her names," he continued softly.

"Names?" Ioki echoed.

"Look, officer. Don't you think this has gone far enough? After all, he's just a kid," Mr. Monroe interjected.

"Chris, you want to catch this woman, don't you?" Mrs. Monroe queried.

"Of course I do, Catie," Mr. Monroe responded. "I just don't think"

"It's okay, Dad. I can do it," Craig interrupted. "She wanted me to call her stuff like 'Baby' and 'Lover'," he continued. The boy sighed. "Can ICan I go now?" he requested.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Ioki told him. The boy went up the stairs to his room. Then, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe stood up, as did the Jump Street Officer.

"Are you going to arrest her?" Mr. Monroe queried.

"All I can promise is my best," Ioki responded.

"I guess that'll have to do," sighed Mrs. Monroe.

"I just can't believe anyone would do this to a childespecially a boy," Mr. Monroe said.

"Me neither," Ioki agreed. "But I promise we'll all do our best to catch her," he continued.

"Thank you, Officer," Mr. Monroe stated. He and the Monroes stood up.

"Mr. Monroe, Mrs. Monroe, thank you for your time," Ioki said. He shook their hands, and then left.


	6. Can Guys Be Raped?

DISCLAIMER

Well, it's still not mine, since it's owned by Stephen J. Cannell and the Fox Network. Well, you know, except for Regina Chambers. And I'd like to give a shout out to my first reviewers: A. H. Smith, godcalldinsick, and peanutpopper. Thanks guys. I was starting to wonder if I should just take down the story. And, was anyone else as surprised as I was to see the rating system change? Btw, guys weren't recognized as rape victims until the mid or late 90's, I think. Which is where this chapter comes from. I hope you like it and I'll try not to make this fiction to long.

A couple hours later, Ioki convened with the rest of the Jump Street Gang in their headquarters.

"Ioki, what did you get from the Monroe boy?" Fuller questioned.

"Well, according to him, she didn't pull anything until the fourth session," Ioki replied, opening his notebook and looking at what he wrote.

"What'd she do?" Judy asked.

"He said that she put her hand on his knee and made him undress her," Ioki continued. No one noticed when Tom's eyes clouded in pain.

"Man, that poor kid," Judy said, shaking her head.

"Did anything else happen?" Capt. Fuller prodded.

"Yeah. Apparently, she liked to be called 'Baby' and 'Lover'," Ioki responded. Tom ducked his head, trying to quash the returning memories. However, it was to no avail.

_"Call me names, Tommy," Regina breathed seductively._

_"B-baby, l-lover," a shaky voice said._

"I don't buy it," Doug said suddenly. Tom's head snapped back up.

"What?" he asked bitingly.

"I don't buy it," Doug repeated.

"Penhall!" Judy exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Jude! No offense, but guys are physically stronger than girls, so there's **no way** they could be raped," Doug continued.

"Take that back," Tom snarled.

"Oh, please, Hanson. Don't tell me you're buying this," Doug stated with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking, Penhall! So just shut up!" Tom shouted.

"Hanson," Doug said in surprise.

"If you really feel this way, you better take yourself off the case! Because I'll tell you this, Penhall: these boys don't need to be questioned by some creep who doesn't even believe them!" Tom shouted again. Before anybody could stop him, he pushed his way through the group and went to his desk.


	7. Second Session

DISCLAIMER

Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter! And special thanks to Keke1who reviewed even though they don't know 21 Jump Street. I'm new to the series myself. I've only seen the first two seasons through the DVDs I own. Everything and everyone except the Monroes and Regina Chambers belong to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. The rest is mine.

The next week, Doug and Tom found themselves back at Regina's office.

"I can't we're back here," Tom snarled.

"Hey, Tommy. Cool it," Doug said.

"I don't know why you came with. You don't even believe Craig," Tom said. From her spot behind the desk, Judy stared at Tom and Doug. From the way his body moved, Judy could tell that Tom was royally ticked. But she couldn't figure out why. The two came up to the desk.

"We're here to see Regina," Doug announced.

"She's in her office. You don't want to keep her waiting," Judy told them.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, Doug," Tom said moodily. With that, they headed for the office and walked in. Once there, Doug told Regina the story Fuller had concocted for them. Their parents had started fighting and they had gotten sick of it. So, in act of desperation, they had resulted in stealing.

"It was a dumb thing to do," Doug concluded several minutes later. "But you know, some good **did** come out of it. Our parents stopped fighting, started paying attention to us, and insisted that we come to see you," he continued.

"I see," Regina mused. Then, "Tommy, do you have anything to add?"

"It's Tom and no," was Tom's answer. "Doug covered everything," he told her. Then, Regina looked at her watch.

"Unfortunately, we've run out of time," she announced.

"Great. We can get outta here," Tom snapped.

"Yeah," Doug agreed, somewhat suspiciously. They began to walk out, but stopped when they heard Regina speak.

"I want to see Tommy. Two days from now," she reported. Tommy froze. _What? No!_ he thought.

"Why? We don't gotta another session 'til next week," Doug said.

"Well, Tommy hasn't said a word and I think he may feel more comfortable in a one-on-one setting," Regina told him.

"Yeah. Sure," Tommy replied, trying to keep his voice normal. With that, the two walked out.


	8. Tom's Nightmare

DISCLAIMER

Come on, all ready! You know this drill. Anything that you don't recognize belongs to me and the original characters are property of Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. And to Keke1: Judy is another Jump Street officer posing as a receptionist. Oh and I accidentally put "Tommy" in the narration part of the story when I meant "Tom". Sorry.

Tom paced the floor of the station house nervously.

"Come on, Tom. Quit pacing. You're making me seasick," Judy stated.

"She wants to see me in a couple of days…**alone**," Tom replied.

"Good. Do it," Capt. Fuller stated. Tom whirled around in surprise.

"Cap! You can't be serious!" he protested.

"Hanson, this could be the break we need," was the answer.

"Uh…can someone be listening in, like me being wired or something?" Tom queried.

"No. Too risky," Capt. Fuller responded.

"Come on, Hanson. It's not like she would try anything," Doug said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You don't think guys can be raped," Tom sarcastically stated. Then, "Cap, it's a bad idea."

"Sorry, Hanson. My decision stands," was the reply. Tom stared at him, not saying anything. However, his eyes spoke volumes. He was all panicky.

"Hanson, you okay?" Judy queried.

"I'll catch ya guys later," was all Tom said. Then, he walked out of the building. Later that night, Tom tossed and turned in his bed. Soon, he was lost in a familiar nightmare.

_"Tommy," Regina called seductively._ He moaned.

_"Tommy," Regina again called seductively. He was sixteen again and in her office._

_"Make love to me, Tommy," she told him. They kissed passionately, but Tommy's eyes held volumes of pain. She pressed her body against his and kissed him. Then_

"No!" Tom jerked upright, his eyes wide. He panted.

"Not again," he moaned, collapsing backwards.


	9. Nightmare Come True

DISCLAIMER

Almost everything belongs to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. Regina Chambers and her accusers belong to me.

Two days later, Tom found himself at Regina's office. His stomach knotted. He wasn't sure if he could go through with this, even if it **was** for the case.

"You better go in. She's waiting," Judy told him.

"I don't know about this, Jude. I still think I oughtta be wired," Tom muttered.

"Look Tom, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just go in," Judy urged. Tom blew out a breath and walked towards the office. He reached out to touch the knob and flashes of the dream of nights ago came rushing back. His face twisted in pain and he moaned softly. _No_, he thought. He couldn't do it. He couldn't subject himself to that again. But he **had** to. If it wasn't him, she'd be doing it to some other kid. And Hanson couldn't live with himself if that happened. His fingers grasped the knob and twisted it. The door swung open to reveal Regina, hair in a ponytail, on the couch in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"You're dressed rather casual, aren't you?" Tom queried.

"Shut the door, Tommy," Regina instructed. Reluctantly, the officer did so.

"Okay, so I'm here to talk about my parents. Things are goin' great. This week, they're takin' Doug and me fishin'," Tom said rapidly.

"Cut the trash, Tommy. We both know you're not related to that boy. Your father's dead," Regina stated brusquely. Tom's shoulders slumped.

"What do you want from me?" he asked softly.

"You know what I want, Tommy," Regina replied seductively. The officer's Adam's apple shook.

"No," he told her.

"Tommy," she called. She leaned back, the perfect picture of seduction.

"No," he repeated softly, with a shake of his head. She pushed one of the sweatshirt's sleeves off her shoulder and undid her hair, shaking it out so that it flowed down her shoulders.

"Come on, Tommy," she urged breathlessly. Defeated, he did as he was told.

"That's better," she approved. She leaned into him.

"No," he protested.

"Ssssssshhhhhhh," the woman responded. She reached up to stroke his hair, but he deftly caught her hand.

"I said 'no'," he told her.

"Tommy, you know better than that," she scolded.

"I agreed to come to your office, not to indulge your perverted fantasy," he responded hotly. The next sound out of him was one of pain as she applied her weight on the lower half of his body.

"Stop fighting me, Tommy. You remember what happens when you fight," the woman said sharply. Tom's body went limp and Regina kissed him and let her hands explore his upper body. Tom began to cry.


	10. Another Day, Another Lead

DISCLAIMER

Still doesn't belong to me, but Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell, except for anything you don't recognize. I know you were probably expecting a bust in the last chapter, but I've got a few surprises lined up for this story.

"I'm telling you, Captain. It was weird. I heard some noises coming from the office, and at first, I thought it was nothing. But then, I got a little concerned, so I left the desk to check and the door opened and" Judy hesitated.

"And what?" Capt. Fuller prompted.

"And Hanson came out. And it looked like he had been crying," Judy reported.

"Did you talk to him?" Capt. Fuller questioned.

"I didn't get a chance, he lit out so fast," Judy replied. Just then, Ioki came in a sixteen-year old boy in tow.

"Cap. This boy says he wants to talk to us," the officer reported.

"Uh, hello. I'm Officer Judy Hoffs," Judy introduced herself.

"Yeah," the boy said moodily.

"Um, you know what? Why don't I go upstairs?" Judy said.

"Hey, Jude, you don't" Harry began.

"No, it's okay," Judy interrupted. She walked away.

"She didn't have to" the boy began to say.

"She's just trying to make this less uncomfortable for you," Capt. Fuller explained.

"That's appreciated," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Harry queried.

"Tony Russo," the boy answered.

"Does this have anything do with a woman named Regina Chambers?" Capt. Fuller asked.

"It has **everything** to do with her," Tony responded. "Look, I don't know about anybody else, but when she was with me, she made a tape," he continued.

"A tape?" repeated the captain.

"Yeah," nodded Tony. Harry and the Captain looked at each other.


	11. The Discovery

DISCLAIMER

Everyone knows the drill. What you don't recognize is mine; everything else is property of Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannel.

Hours later, Judy and Doug went into Regina's office.

"I don't know about this," Doug said.

"Hey, Tony said Regina made a tape of him and we got a search warrant. If we can find that tape, we can bring it in and we can make a case," Judy told him.

"So, where do you think we should start?" Doug wondered.

"How 'bout over there?" Doug queried, pointing to an open cabinet.

"Good idea," Judy agreed. They went over to the cabinet to see rows of tapes where Judy opened the door the rest of the way as Doug looked over her shoulder.

"Bryan Adams, Greg Bower, Andrew Channing…" Judy trailed.

"Geez, I was wrong. Guys **can** be raped," Doug breathed.

"This is one sick woman," Judy stated. "Penhall, there's rows and rows of each name and…" she stopped. "I don't believe it," she stated.

"What?" Doug asked.

"Penhall, come here. Look at this," Judy said. Doug came to stand beside her.

"Whoa. It can't be," he breathed.

"Hanson?" they chorused, looking at each other.


	12. The Tapes

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Belongs to Fox Network and Stephen James. Cannell.

Minutes later, Judy and Doug came into the Jump Street Chapel arms full of tapes. Harry and Fuller stared at them. Harry whistled.

"Wow. There must be a dozen tapes there," he said. Just then, they heard a noise coming from the fire pole.

"Hey guys, what's" Tom's question died away when we saw the tapes in two of co-workers arms.

"Are thosethose can't be" Tom stared. _No. Not the tapes_, he thought. He ran past his co-workers and into a bathroom, where he immediately upchucked into a waste basket. Seconds later, Doug came in and walked up to his partner.

"Hey," he greeted. "So, uh, Judy and Iwe noticed that several of these tapes had your name on them," he continued. This caused Tom's upheaval to strengthen. "Why didn't you tell us you were one of her victims?" Doug queried. Finally, Tom turned around.

"Because you were so sure it couldn't happen to a guy!" he burst out. "'Cause we're **so** much stronger than girls!" he screamed.

"Tom, I"

"You weren't there! You don't know! You don't know what it was likebegging and pleading for her to stop. Trying to get her off of youbeing told that you can't tell anybody because nobody would believe a sixteen-year old over an adult!" The man kicked the wall. He sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"How long, Hanson?" Doug wondered.

"Couple of months," Tom admitted.

"**Two months**?" Doug repeated. "How could you stand it? I mean, how could you take it?" he continued.

"My dad had just died and I was hurting," Tom replied. "I didn't get itnot the first time. II didn't know," he said. Just then, they heard a knock on the door. As the door opened, Doug turned to see Capt. Fuller.

"Hanson, I want to talk to you," he stated.

"Be right there, Coach," Tom said. He washed out his mouth and followed Doug. They were led to an interrogation room. As they walked in, they could hear someone pleading. Tom stopped when he saw a young boy with blond hair.

"Oh, man. That poor kid," he said. Surprised, she turned around.

"Tom," she stated.

"What's **this** kid's name?" he wondered.

"This is Brad Johnson. One of Regina's victims," Judy answered.

"Let's go make an arrest," Tom declared.

"Are sure you can do this?" Judy asked in surprise.

"I can't let her get to any more boys. This ends now…here," Tom decided.

"All right, then. Let's rock and roll," Doug proclaimed. With that, they all left the station.


	13. The Bust

DISCLAIMER

Last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. As usual, familiar characters belong to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. Everything else is mine. And I know I only showed interviews with two boys, but I'm working with the idea that they questioned other boys as well.

The next day, the Jump Street Officers flooded Regina's complex, guns in hands.

"Hey! What's going on?" a receptionist ask.

"Official police business," Tom responded, showing her his badge.

"I'm sorry, but Regina's with a patient," the receptionist stated.

"Yeah, that's why we're moving in **now**," Tom told her. With that, they moved towards her office and pushed in her door.

"Freeze, Regina! You're under arrest!" Tom bellowed, pointing his gun at her. The woman looked up and the boy on the couch gasped.

"Tommy, what" her question died away as Doug pulled her up and cuffed her.

"You're busted, lady," he told her. Then, he began to read the woman her rights. Meanwhile, Tom knelt down beside the boy.

"You okay?" he asked gently. The boy nodded.

"II didn't meanshe said" he stammered.

"Yeah, I know," Tom said.

"No one's gonna believe me. All because I'm a guy," the boy moped.

"Hey, listen to me. A lot of other boys have told. You **will** get justice," Tom promised.

"Yeah?" the teen asked.

"Yeah," Tom confirmed. The teen stood up. Tom breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't made it the lower half of his body. Not **that** day at least. Suddenly, Regina broke free from Doug and dashed off.

"HEY! DON'T TRY IT!" Tom roared. He took off after her. He tackled her and kneed in her in the back.

"Don't move," he warned.

"Tommy, why didn't you ever tell me you liked to be on top?" Regina got out.

"There's not a boy that's been in this complex that wouldn't applaud if I blew you away," Tom retorted. He unlatched his safety just as the others came up behind him.

"Hanson!" Judy exclaimed.

"Back down, Hanson," Capt. Fuller ordered.

"Can't you let me up? You're hurting me," whined Regina.

"Oh, and you never hurt **us**?" Tom shot back, he aimed his gun.

"HANSON!" Capt. Fuller barked.

"Come on, Tom. She's not worth it," Doug said quietly. For a moment, Hanson kept his position. Then, he slid off of Regina and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," he snarled. They left the building. Hours later, the unit was back in their headquarters, writing down the reports for their part of the case. Presently, Judy came by Tom's desk and sat on it.

"Would you have really done it?" she queried.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up.

"Back there, at the officeyou were ready to blow that woman's head off," she replied. "Would you really have gone through with it?" she continued.

"At the time, probably," Tom answered. "Now…I honestly don't know," he admitted as the others came up.

"Let me ask you this, Hanson. If you hadn't been one of Chambers' victims yourself, would you have believed them?" Doug wondered.

"Probably not," Tom replied. He sighed. "No one wants to admit that they were raped. Not a girl, and especially not a guy. I mean, it's humiliating!"

"You seemed troubled. What's on your mind?" Capt. Fuller queried.

"My mom saw the bust on the news. And now she's asking all these questions: 'Did she touch you?' 'When did it start?' Stuff like that," Tom replied.

"You mean your mom never knew?" Judy asked.

"II didn't think I **could** tell her. I wastoo ashamed," Tom said.

"Tom, it wasn't your fault man. The chick is **seriously** messed up," Doug stated.

"Yeah, I know," Tom said again. "I'm just glad the D.A. agreed to take the case. I mean, we may not win, but at least people will be aware that rape isn't just a female crime," he continued. Everyone fell silent.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you, or someone you know has been raped, contact RAINN'S National Sexual Assault Hotline as 1-800-656-HOPE (1-800-656-4673.


End file.
